huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Darcy
Darcy is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Nicaragua, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Fiji, and Survivor: India. Survivor: Panama Darcy began Survivor: Panama on the purple Casaya tribe. She was brought into the majority alliance that included Alana, Bianca, Hayden, Hunter and Lana. As part of the Triple Tribal Council twist, Casaya decided that Joel was the bigger physical threat of the minority and he was voted out. With the numbers dwindling, Darcy was included into a smaller alliance with Hayden, Hunter and Oliver. The four eliminated Darcy when Casaya lost their second immunity challenge. At the Tribe Dissolve, Darcy was switched to the orange La Mina tribe along with original tribe members and allies Hayden, Hunter and Oliver. The alliance of four decided to strengthen their power by bringing in Cody and Peighton who appeared isolated from the other alliances. Despite being an alliance of six on a tribe of thirteen, Darcy's alliance had the majority and voted out Kayla and Adelaide at their first tribal councils. Darcy noticed that Hayden and Hunter were asserting their power as the leaders of her alliance, and wanted to have some control over the votes herself. She approached Alexis, Axel, Joey, Laura and Sarah from the minority on La Mina, and the group blindsided Peighton at the next tribal council. Despite this, Darcy wanted to maintain the established trust between her original Casaya allies. With her strong alliance from Casaya and her Final Two deal with Axel, Darcy voted with the majority in eliminating Laura and Joey the following two votes. At this point, Darcy entered the merge with in a position of power within her alliance of Hayden, Hunter, Axel, Cody and Oliver. This group joined forces with the post dissolve Casaya Alliance to eliminate Sarah. This coalition didn't last for long however, because Hayden, Hunter and Darcy were able to bring in Erinn and blindside Katrina at the next tribal council. The Viveros Alliance countered this loss by bringing in Alexis and Erinn to vote for Oliver. Despite the numbers disadvantage, Darcy voted with her alliance against Domenic. Though tis plan failed, her allies were saved when the Viveros Alliance turned on one of their own, Spencer. With new lifeblood in the game, Axel, Darcy, Hayden and Hunter attempt to campaign for their safety. However, the Viveros Alliance was too powerful, leading to the eliminations of both Axel and Hayden. When Hunter was their next target, he encouraged Darcy to vote for him and try to flip the game in her favour. This led to a successful immunity challenge win that forced the Viveros Alliance to turn on one of their own. However, this joy was short lived and Darcy was voted out when she lost the next challenge. At the Final Tribal Council, Darcy voted for Marina to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Nicaragua Darcy returned for Survivor: Nicaragua on the blue Espada tribe. They were weaker in the immunity challenges, losing the first three. At the first tribal council, Beau was voted out for lacking social bonds with the women on the tribe. Ryan was the next person to be voted out by the majority alliance. After losing another challenge, Tison was voted out in their third tribal council. At this point, Darcy and the women controlled the Espada tribe. At the switch, Darcy was switched to the La Flor tribe, with Erinn, Bobby Jon an Alana from her original tribe joining her. When La Flor had to go to Tribal Council on Day 15, the quartet voted together and sent home original La Flor members. By this point, Darcy was able to make it to the merge, reuniting with her original alliances member Peighton and Lana. At the first merged tribal council Peighton was targeted for trying to rally the original girls alliance without success. This was followed shortly by minority alliance members and physical threats, Richard, Kyle and Alana. At this point, the post-switch Espada tribe voted in the majority alliance. However, Darcy formed a bond and voted with them, resulting in the eliminations of Erinn, Bobby Jon and Liam. As the only La Flor member left, Darcy was seen as useful to the alliance of Vanessa, Matthew and Priya. They firstly sent Lana home and were planning to vote Darcy out at the Final Four. However, she was lucky enough to win individual immunity and the alliance had to eliminated Vanessa in the process. This landed Darcy a spot in the Final Three with Priya and Matthew. For being able to weasel her way into the opposing alliance and blindsiding most of the castaways, Darcy earned the title of Sole Survivor. She received 6 of 9 jury votes from Alana, Peighton, Erinn, Bobby Jon, Lana and Vanessa. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For having a vicious style of gameplay where none of her allies were safe, Darcy was placed on the Villains tribe for Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. The female villains created an alliance early on and decided to throw the first challenge to eliminate Cody, a perceived threat. Darcy was then safe for 7 more days as the Heroes lost consecutive challenges and had to vote out Vanessa, Hayden, Summer and Skye in the process. When they lost three more immunity challenges, Brendan, Jase and Cherry were voted out. On Day 14, Sarah was voted out for trying to jump ship with the boys. The once strong womens alliance was crumbling before Darcy, with Bailey being sent home next. When the Villains lost on Day 18, Darcy was voted out and sent home. Voting History Survivor: Fiji For her winning performance in Nicaragua, Darcy was placed on the yellow Pagong tribe of Survivor: Fiji, comprised solely of previous winners. Pagong was extremely lucky, only having to send home Jack in an unanimous vote. Darcy and the rest of Pagong then made it to the tribe dissolve, where she went to the green Burra tribe, along with her original member, Skye. Lucky for them, the Burra tribe won the first three immunity challenges and did not have to go to Tribal Council. When they lost the first time, the duo voted for Katie. However, they did not vote with the majority as Tucker would have left had he not played a Hidden Immunity Idol. This resulted in the shocking elimination of Skye, Darcy's ally. By this point, Darcy made the merge and returned to her original Pagong alliance. However, she did not vote with them at the first tribal council. Whilst she voted for Katie, they, along with Natalia and Ryan voted for Dane. This resulted in Darcy's elimination and the post-switch Burra voted for Darcy. She lasted 22 days. Voting History Survivor: India For being a winner, Darcy returned for Survivor: India originally on the yellow-gold Brahma tribe. The women voted together at the first two tribal councils, sending Cherry and Mitchell home. By Day 8, a smaller womens alliance was formed, consisting of Ashleigh, Aisha, Marina and Darcy, voting out Mandy. However, Darcy was out of the loop at the Brahma tribes next tribal council where Skye was voted out. Darcy was placed on the purple Vishnu tribe at the tribe dissolve, along with original alliance member Marina.The girls banded together despite their differences and voted for Nick. This was unsuccessful though as the rest of the tribe split the votes between Marina and Darcy. With a majority and no idol to play, Darcy was sent home, lasting 10 days. Voting History Trivia *Darcy is the highest ranking member of the Casaya (during Panama) and Espada (during Nicaragua) tribes. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Nicaragua Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways